Wapol
Wapol (ワポル, Waporu), also known as Tin-Can Wapol (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) was the former monarch and ruler of the Drum Kingdom on Drum Island, originally named for the "Drum Peak" mountains which support Wapol's castle. In a demand to gain his people's trust, he exiles the country's doctors and forced citizens to abide to his jarring health plan system: his twenty doctors would offer their service only if they paid the absurd price for treatments. Six years before the main story begins, Wapol was partly responsible for causing Hiriluk's defiant suicide. When learning that Blackbeard and his crew was going to attack Drum and his kingdom, Wapol went fleeing callously from his country and his throne with a handful of his subordinates. He became the pirate leader of the Bliking Pirates. Years later Wapol returns to Drum Island in the vain attempt to reclaim his throne. As he devastates the shores of his home, company prevent his return to his castle. They defy his tyranny by boldly placing Hiriluk's flag atop its tower. Each time Wapol tries to shoot the flag down, Luffy stands to defend it. Despite Wapol's deceptive tactics, Luffy proves to be the victor of their fight, and Wapol is exiled from Drum Island. After his defeat by the [[Straw hats, he became was sent away far away from straw hats bazooka blow , and two years later, he was given his own kingdom back to Dalton who made Drum island back to peace He is the main antagonist of the Drum Island Arc, and also the antagonist of the [[Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura|ninth Fairy One Piece Tail movie]]. "Ah ha ha ha! I'll show you just how great the King is...!" :—Wapol. Appearance :Voice Actor: Andy Mullins (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Former King of Drum Island. He ditched his kingdom to become a pirate. He wants to be King again. His cursed Munch-Munch Fruit power allows him to eat anything in sight. Appearance Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has purple hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates, hence his epithet "Tin-Can". When Wapol uses his Slim-Up technique, wherein he "eats" his body, he becomes slim. The Young Past Days When he was the ruler of the Drum Peak, he was wearing the same attire but the tin-can armor. Instead he was wearing a grey shirt and his gloves had no fur on their upper edge. Pre-Timeskip During the Drum Island arc, he used to dress in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from White Walkie skin. He was also wearing brown thick gloves. He spotted a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, as the monarch of the Black Drum Kingdom he spots a different attire. He wears another shirt and when it comes to his lower body, he wears a skirt with a black pattern, a pair of black sharp pointy sandals. He still has his hooded cape and he wears black gloves. His hair is now white and he has grown a black mustache and a goatee. * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 27 (debut), 29 (after timeskip) * Birthday: August 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Wapolmusou.jpg|Wapol in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warrirors. Background Personality Wapol was once a prince of the region who succeeded his father, a King beloved by the people of Drum, as monarch when his father died. Wapol however, proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king, who held not even the slightest regard for his people. He was also cowardly and disloyal, fleeing his kingdom without even fighting back when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked, taking with him the doctors and soldiers while leaving his remaining subjects to fend for themselves. His self-centered actions ruined the kingdom's reputation, which caused all the citizens to both fear and hate him. He ruled simply to satisfy his selfish desires and he brutally beat anyone who disobeyed him. He is callous towards his people and never appears to care for their safety. Wapol loves to dominate over others with his family's power and wealth, and truly believes that none should dare question his authority. Wapol in particular has little to no understanding of politics or governmental issues, foolishly believing that everything is fine as long as it does not affect his kingdom directly. Being used to having everything go his way, he is childish enough to attack a 10 years old Vivi Nefeltari, in the hopes to instigate a full-scale war simply for being scolded by her father for being irresponsible, and grew furious when she did not blame him for this act of spite. Perhaps because of his selfish nature to desire what he wants, Wapol is unable to learn from his mistakes, as even though he lived as a homeless man and was forced to make a living by selling toys, he made an enormous fortune and became just as selfish and arrogant as he was while as king. In fact, he's one to hold grudges, as he only intends to attend Reverie solely so he can get revenge on Dalton for becoming the new ruler of his old Kingdom. Though Wapol may look and act foolishly, he is by no means stupid, as demonstrated when he saw through Nami's lies and managed to figure out an effective, though cruel and corrupt, method of controlling the citizens. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Kingdom possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of Grand Line Region; he took the twenty most skilled for himself while banishing or killing the rest, to ensure that his subjects would be absolutely loyal and grovel at his feet for medical attention. His selfish actions ruined the kingdom's reputation. Wapol is very gluttonous, which he takes to the extreme with his Cursed powers powers. He eats as he pleases, non-stop, and causing massive collateral damage to cities which led him to be arrested once. He also seems willing to use cannibalism, as seen when he attempted to eat Luffy and later, in Drum, after hearing from Kuromarimo that Doctor Kureha lives in his castle, he says he is going to eat her. Wapol has a unique face-fault when left utterly dumbstruck once something terrible happens at his expense- a very wide-eyed blank stare with veins bulging out of his eyes, coupled with a stupefied smile, giving off an overall look that suggests he is about to snap in a psychotic rage. He also has a habit of saying kaba (hippo) instead of saying baka (idiot). This, along with his spoiled and childish personality, makes him a somewhat comedic villain, despite his cruelty. Like many characters in the Japanese version of Fairy One Piece Tail, Wapol has a distinct laugh: starting with either "Ma" or a long "Ma" (i.e Mahahahahaha!/Maaaaaahahahahaha). Relationships Friends/Allies * Kuromarimo * Chess Family * Unnamed father (deceased) * Musshuru (older brother) * Miss Universe (lover/wife) Neutral * Nebra Nefeltari * Robson * Isshi-20 Rivals * Musshuru Enemies * Dalton * Doctor Hiriluk * Doctor Kureha * Blackbeard Pirates * Vivi Nefeltari * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony Abilities and Powers He seems to lack battle or combat experience and he mainly relies on his henchmen to perform such tasks and he only steps in when he is directly struck. Wapol also has a decent level of endurance as he was able to withstand some blows from Luffy D. Monkey and he is also able to endure the low temperatures of the Drum island. He is very slow due to his obesity, but he becomes rather agile after using the Lean and Mean Slim-Down technique. Though he is nothing compared to the protagonists of the story, Wapol and his cabinet managed to subdue an entire nation, and flashbacks showed Wapol easily defeating Dalton in his "ultimate form". It should be noted that Wapol did not get the chance to use this ultimate form, which he would have achieved by eating all of Drum Castle's weapons, because Nami stole the key to the armory from him. Wapol also possess a suprising amount of cunning, as he came up with a fool proof strategy to subjugate his country and later on he came up with another strategy to catch Dr. Hiriluk, exploiting his personality. During his final fight with Luffy and Chopper, Wapol also thought of several ideas to give him an advantage, such as merging his two servants and consuming his castle's super cannon. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Curséd Fruit Wapol ate the Munch-Munch Fruit, which allows him to eat virtually anything and take on its properties. Wapol has fairly excellent control over his Curséd Fruit ability, although due to his stupidity and lack of speed this somewhat limits any other fighting abilities he could have. He demonstrates this power many times against Luffy D. Monkey in acts such as merging his two advisers into a single warrior, or shooting cannonballs from his "Munch-Munch Factory" cannon arms. With his powers, Wapol is able to produce a new steel called Wapometal, which makes toys and allowed him to ascend into greater wealth than he had when he was king. Techniques * Snow Powder Makeup (雪化粧, Yukigeshō): Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to swallow said trespasser. He can also hide Chess and Kuromarimo as backup, should this attack fail. * Munch-Munch Mutation: (ムンクムンクミューテーション, Munku Munku Myūtēshon): After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms. ** Tongue Cannon (ベロキャノン, Bero Kyanon): Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at the enemy. This was first seen being used to fire at Luffy when he grabbed Wapol's jaw tightly with his hand. ** Arm Cannon (アームキャノン, Āmu Kyanon): Wapol transforms his arm, or both of them, into a cannon and fires cannonballs at his opponent. This technique is only named in Fairy One Piece Tail: Unlimited Cruise and Pirate Warriors. ** Human Weapon (人間兵器, Ningen Heki): According to Wapol, his most powerful transformation. After eating all the weapons of armory, Wapol uses Munch-Munch Mutation to transform all his body parts into weapons. It was first seen used to defeat and punish Dalton. It was going to be used against Luffy but due to not having the armory key to access the weapons Wapol needs to eat it could not be done. * Wapol House (ワポルハウス, Waporu Hausu): After one "butter sauteed cannon", one "cannon extra rare", a "cannonball and gunpowder salad", and one "grilled house", Wapol absorbs them into his body and transforms into a house complete with doors, chimney, and windows included. He also transforms his arms into cannons, the chimney is also a cannon. This form was first seen being used by Wapol to fight against Luffy and Chopper at his castle. The name may be a pun on the restaurant chain "Waffle House". * Munch-Munch Factory (ムンクムンクファクトリー, Munku Munku Fakutorī): A technique in which Wapol combines two or more different things he has swallowed to create something else. This was first seen being used when Wapol fused Chess and Kuromarimo together to create Chessmarimo. The way Wapol fused them together into a form that talks with two voices simultaneously resembles fusions found in Dragon Ball. After being defeated by Luffy, Wapol used this technique often in order to create toys as a means of livelihood. A by-product found in the toys created by this technique, that was discovered by scientists, is a new type of steel, hinting that this fruit may also fuse undiscovered minerals. This steel was dubbed by the scientists as Wapometal. * Lean and Mean Slim-Down (リーン&ミィンスリムダウン, Rīn ando Mīn Surimu Daun): Wapol swallows most of his body until only his lower jaw is left. He then rearranges his bone structure using his powers. When he's done, he pops out and reveals himself as a more skinny and taller version of himself. This was first seen being used in order to chase Nami better. Movie-Only Techniques * Musshuru Wapol Cannon (ムッシュールワポルキャノン, Musshuru Waporu Kyanon): A fusion of Wapol with his brother, Musshuru, and the Drum Island Mega Monster 7 Barrel Super Shot. With Wapol as the dominant personality, he could still utilize his brother's Curséd Fruit powers and release the poisonous spore bomb via a timer on his chest. The Super Shot Cannon is attached to his back, pointing upwards, with the Fatal Bomb loaded inside. He also wielded four arms, two of his own with axes and two of his brothers. This form was seen being used by Wapol so as to wipe out the entire Drum Island population. Gallery Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Wapol had in his possssion the Drum Island Mega Monster 7 Barrel Super Shot. Wapol was going to use it to defeat Luffy D. Monkey but he could not get the canon working due to the freezing conditions and the cannon barrels becoming a nest for Snow Birds. Gallery History Past Wapol's Reign Synopsis Drum Island Arc Return of the Tyrant King Battles Canon * Wapol vs. Dalton (offscreen) * Wapol vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (on board of Going Merry) * Wapol vs. Dalton * Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel (with Luffy carrying Nami and Sanji) * Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo vs. Lapins * Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu Dragneel and Tony Tony Chopper * Wapol vs. Luffy D. Monkey Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Wapol One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * In Chapter 0, Wapol's father is seen with Dalton worrying about his son's behavior, although he remains unnamed. * As with most side stories, Wapol's mini-arc in which he founded his toy company is not shown in the anime. * Wapol had a pet White Walkie named Robson that he rode around Drum Kingdom. Luffy sent him flying, and Robson has not been seen since. * In a drawing on the Japanese site for Fairy One Piece Tail: Pirates Carnival, it shows him with his glove off his hand, being the only time he is shown without them or it in color. * He is one of the few pirates that Luffy has fought against that has had no bounty revealed. * He is the first King shown in the series. * In the ninth movie, Dalton says that Wapol's older brother, Musshuru, is thirty-three years old, which means that Wapol is less than thirty-three years old. However this is not canon since it is revealed in a movie. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Former Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen